Mirror Images
by lifez-beautiful
Summary: My take on the awesome 'Count down'. It's a little different... I really don't know what summary I should write for this drabble of sorts. So please read to know more. And of course don't forget to leave your reviews.


**Author's Note:** Hi all! Dunno where the following came from,not even sure what to call it actually. It was just bothering me from the time I saw "Count down"and had to put my thoughts into words. I seriously have no idea how it has turned out to be frank.

And since I really wanted to get this out of my system immediately cause it was seriously hampering my daily routine today,this is not beta-ed. So I hope you pardon any grammar mistakes you find in there.

So as usual, 'Happy reading' from me.:)

**Spoilers:** Season 2 finale and season 3 - 'Count down'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Castle.

**

* * *

Mirror Images**

An incident report

Sometimes life shows us the same thing in different perspectives. Or some may say 'what goes by, comes by again' or some may even say, 'history repeats itself'. Well whatever it is you want to call it you may, but that was the exact same thing that was happening in the lives of a certain extra-ordinary detective and her world class novelist shadow.

Well only a certain few things had changed but the crux of the matter remained the same. Now lets take a look at the two completely Avoidable happenings which took place in their lives but which when happened changed most of their lives completely for a long time to come ever since.

**Incident 1**:

Venue: 12th precinct

Exact location: just outside the glass break room.

On-lookers: Cap. Roy Montgomery, Esposito, Ryan and ME. Lanie Parish.

Time: Last summer

Incident description: Castle's going away party for the summer was on full swing with beer overflowing and endless servings of pizza available, it was a pleasant yet sad party with occasional smart ass comments from the author himself, who as always was trying to lighten the mood. There was a certain important person missing in the room just then, Beckett. And suddenly when she appeared, she was unusually filled with liberating confidence emanating from her body. She came in and playfully challenged Castle and then whisked him away from a moment or two. All of us knew that she had found the sense at last to find the truth which was in front of us for all this time. We were all very happy for her and were eagerly anticipating the much awaited union. Even wagers to be won depending upon who would say the 'L' word first.

But then as it would seem, the whole world suddenly crashed around our favorite detective within matter of minutes and Castle's ex-wife Gina being the reason for that. Just when we thought everything would be perfect she had to come in ruin our hopes, leaving misty eyed onlookers and a very much heart broken Beckett and a retreating figure of slightly confused Castle with his ex-wife clinging on to his arms.

Inference: Terrible timing of the fate.

_Now coming to the next one;_

**Incident 2:**

Venue: 12th precinct

Exact Location: outside the glass break room.

Onlookers: Cap. Roy Montgomery, Ryan and Esposito

Time: Winter

Incident description: A mind-blowing case, err literally mind blowing if you know what I mean. It all started with a screwed soldier, with confused perceptions of what's right and wrong hell bent on killing hundreds of innocent people just to teach some stupid lesson to the higher lot. It had set a series of dangerous life and death situations in motion. First it was being showered by a barrage of bullets with no back up or protective vest and only a single gun to protect 2 people, then an intense near freeze to death situation in some stupid freezer with an already freezed to death dead body for company resulting in a thankfully moderate hypothermia rather than 2 dead bodies and finally the most grave situation of facing a dirty bomb with simply no idea how to diffuse it!

Thankfully our writer boy had some final stroke of common sense and saved the whole of the city. Totally surreal, but true. Well that's what was being celebrated in the break room with Beckett reenacting the funny reactions of Castle to the very happy and completely amused audience which included the author himself. They were all celebrating life in their own way by laughing and making merry. When suddenly, Agent. Fallon had called both of the day's super-heroes outside.

And after they spoke it had come back to just the two of them again, somehow it seemed to us like last summer was happening all over again, only this time we hoped that the numerous near death situations would have given them enough sense to make it happen this time over.

We all waited with abated breath when it seemed Castle had at last found sense from last summer and was going to confess when Beckett's dear doctor arrived and ruined the scene once again. This time it ended with a clearly confused Beckett in arms of her boyfriend and a retreating figure of heart wrenchingly sad Castle.

Inference: Cruel play of fate again added with blind ignorance of both the main characters!

**Next step to be taken from the information got from both the untoward incidents:**

Both the characters seem to be playing hide and seek in some twisted kind of way, hence no more waiting for them to see light, we are going to take matters into our own hands! So next step is to plan reunion or in this case union of mommy and daddy.

Signed by: Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Dude what are you typing so busily?"

Closes the document suddenly and replies," uh…er… nothing"

"Man...Spill…Now!"

The former opens the document reluctantly and shows; the other takes a moment to read before glaring so powerfully that it would have burnt the other into a badly burnt barbecue meat and pauses a bit to further the effect before asking," Care to explain why you are writing a report on mommy and daddy's life and why my name is added in that crap report? And that too ahead of yours?"

"Ummm… I thought we need to do something for them, for clearly if we trust them with this job any further, they are just going to play this game for like Forever! And about your name… err…well I thought you would like the credit when I show it to Lanie?" Hoping the former's girlfriend's name would dissipate the intensity of the glare.

"Dude WTH? You intend to show this to Lanie? She will murder you in ways you can't even possibly imagine for meddling with her best friend's life! Delete it at once! And as far as mommy and daddy's life goes, I'm sure they will eventually figure it out; our meddling will only make matters worse, you understand?"

"Seriously you want me to delete it? I put so much of my precious efforts and thoughts into it!" He whined but shut it up quickly when his partner's death glare returned.

He clicked the 'DEL' button and mouthed an almost inaudible," Hitler!", which the other wisely chose to ignore to avoid unnecessary paper work for the team which would be of course short of one detective then.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

For every experiment in chemistry there is a result…sometimes it is exactly what we expected, sometimes it is unexpectedly fantastic and then there is the most common one- the utterly disastrous one.

But we don't stop doing experiments fearing the outcome; we just write our report on it with a complete description and inference on what went wrong and move on, so that we can do the same experiment in a new way every time until we get our desired results. For just like they say 'where there is a will, there is always a way."

* * *

So...What do you guys think? I should say I'm really scared about what all your reactions would be... But whatever it is, I would surely like to read you review. :)


End file.
